Purpose
by Gyro34
Summary: A Man joins Raccoon City's elite group of officers after a hard life from the last few months. He doesn't go through proper procedures and a certain captain may have a purpose for him later on. (Story 1 of 3) Re-titled story
1. A Life So Changed

**A Life So Changed**

(re-edit) 04/2017

It was just an ordinary day for anyone who really cared. It was spring of 1997, the wintry weather that hung around Raccoon City was finally departing to make way for the upcoming warmth's of spring. The police station was in its usual state of busyness with police officers of certain variety going about their business as they always did day after day, week after week and month after month. Through these doors, all walks of life came in and out. Many were friendly, or sour and finally the beaten ones complaining about the drug infested dark alleys at night, yeesh.

The regular cops patrolled the streets, the detectives investigating and surprisingly a slight downturn in murders. Then there was the Special Tactics and Rescue Squad taking care of more serious threats in which regular cops weren't properly trained to handle. The S.T.A.R.S had been established last year, but their work has already gained the attention of the city in which they were to provide a safer environment for the citizens.

Should you walk into the police station right now, you would see two men standing near the east hall entrances talking about today's job assignments for their members. One was blond haired with a pair of sunglasses that never seemed to be takin off. He was Albert Wesker, captain of the Alpha team while the other was Enrico Marini, captain of the Bravo team. Even though they have been working together for some time, deep down however they loathed one other and only tolerated each other's presence.

As they were talking, they were approached by two men, Chris Redfield and Forest Speyer, two sharpshooters with competitive spirit. Everyone already knows their back stories so I won't have to explain, although there will be some later in the story anyway. They approached under request for some special assignments given by the captains, they were given and they left for the office upstairs until….

The doors opened with a bit of a bang which usually happens when they are bringing in someone unruly. The four looked over and watched as three cops brought in a tall male, slightly passed shoulder lengthen brown hair who looked young but not boyish face young. He had a muscular frame with broad shoulders, the guess was he was early 20s. It wasn't unusual to see more than one cop, it was likely this man was giving trouble and assistance was needed.

They were walking towards their direction and they stepped aside to let them pass as interrogation or jail cells were located behind them. They were close to the stairs when they received a surprise. As they neared, the prisoner suddenly stopped and bashed his elbow into the cop on his right. The cop staggered and fell and the one on his left began to reach over. The prisoner quickly ducked and swung his leg over to knock her on the ground. He jumped and through his handcuffed arms from behind to his front and landed on his feet again. The third cop grabbed his baton and swung but the prisoner dodged within a second to spare, pulled it out of his hand and bashed the cop with it.

The female cop labeled as Samantha yelled for back up and grabbed her pepper spray, she aimed but in a quick display he did a back flip and landed beside one of the cops who raced over. Unluckily for her, she was pushed into the spray as Samantha pushed down on the nozzle at the same time. She screamed and hit the floor. The prisoner dived as two more cops bashed into each other hitting the floor like the rest. He lunged for the east office door and ran past the surprised captains who only watched in amazement at what they had scene. Wesker made eye contact in a slow-motion capture and the prisoner disappeared behind the door.

"Get medical attention to them, Chris, Forrest, after him and be careful about using your guns, don't shoot unless you have to. Clearly he is more skilled then we realized." Marini yelled to them as they returned quickly after hearing the commotion. Marini would stay behind while Wesker would join them.

"Right" they said together and ran after him. The station was on alert and the chase had begun.

Wesker was impressed by what he saw, this young man was clearly skilled in the art of self-defense and quick response. He ran down the hallway after the two stars' members who were giving chase as fast as they could. He could see the man dodging several officers and even slid between the legs of another before quickly getting up again. He was even more impressed now.

"Chris, Forest continue the chase I will go around." Wesker called before turning down another hallway. He ran passing some confused officers and got through another set of doors. After one more turn he emptied into another hallway and could hear the fast-paced footsteps coming near. The fact that he managed to make it this far showed incredible skill or the station had an abundance of lousy officers who couldn't take down one man.

The man came around the cornered and gasped while stopping quickly when he saw Wesker standing there. He glared and figures of Chris and Forest came into view along with a few officers. Barry Burton and Edward Dewey had also joined in. They all stopped behind him. The man looked both ways and he was trapped on either side. Chris and Forest both had their guns out in front of them.

"GET DOWN ON THE FLOOR NOW. HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD NOW." Chris yelled.

The man noticed that the Blond hared man was alone and decided to take his chances. He turned and lowered into sprinting position. The others raised their weapons and repeated themselves.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE, I got this." Wesker said before taking off his shades. It was very rare for him to do so. The others stood by waiting, they knew better than to question his orders. They also knew that if anyone could do this, it was him.

The man lunged and Wesker did so himself from the other side. The man ducked and took a swing at Wesker. However, Wesker dodged and swung his fist back. The man also dodged and flipped over trying to use his boot as a weapon. Wesker though had for saw this and jumped back using his own foot to kick the man's foot away. They both landed on their feet and lowered into attack position again.

"Why isn't he using his gun? Or Taser?" one of the officers asked in a quiet tone.

"Where is the fun in that?" Barry simply replied in an annoyed tone.

The fight didn't last too long though and Wesker hit the man in the side of the head causing him to hit the floor dazed. Wesker stood back up, retrieved his glasses and returning them to his face. The man turned around in a sitting position with a light moan before lowering his head.

"Dewey, Speyer, Redfield, take him to the holding cells." Wesker said before walking towards them on his way out. The three picked him up while he was still dazed. They disappeared into the hall and their footsteps quickly faded away. Barry walked up to Wesker and sighed.

"Always have to make things interesting don't you." A hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Wesker just smirked and walked away. The three Stars members pushed him into the cell and locked it up as he was getting up again. They made their leave and the man turned back looking at the other people of questionable reason for being possibilities before taking a seat away from them. He had a slight headache, he didn't know what he was thinking trying to escape like he did. Although he was surprised by how far he almost got.

That man in the glasses though. He was certainly skilled or maybe he got over confident. It didn't matter now. What's done is done and he was sitting in this cell shared with a few men who were likely to rape him. Well, it won't happen on his watch. He looked away crossing his arms and waited for his fate.

The others looked at him with mischievous intent. They turned with some making an eye glance up and down his body look before one of them got up and walked over. Jason heard him coming but paid no attention.

"Hello there handsome, why don't you come over and uh… join us." He said with a bit of a seductive tone. The other two waved and then laughed slightly. The man looked up and turned away before he felt a hand grab his jaw and pulled him towards him.

"Don't look away, I always get what I want." He said angrily.

"Go away, or I will hurt you." The younger man said.

"I wasn't asking." The man said as his hand began to reach for the younger man's buttons on his shirt. Jason clenched his fist and swung.

"His name is Jason Bingham; he is nineteen years old turning twenty in December." Enrico said putting down the file. The chief was very red faced when he had heard of the entire ordeal that happened a half hour ago.

"At least six officers were injured but nothing serious. He is in the holding cells now as we speak all thanks to Wesker." He finished and looked over. Wesker was just sitting there reading the file himself not having said a word during the meeting. Chris and Forest were standing at the door to having given their own accounts.

"So, a kid escapes officers, injures officers and manages to elude and evade officers in our own department, "WHAT KIND OF STATION DO WE HAVE HERE?" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he through his mug against the wall. Of course, Wesker was the only one who didn't flinch and looked up finally. The chief opened his desk and pulled out a bottle of whisky and drank it straight from the bottle. His alcohol consumption was well known around the station.

"I don't know, he took us all by surprise, I guess we underestimated him. We didn't expect something like that to happen." Enrico continued.

"Pretty poor excuse captain." Irons said angrily as he took another swig of his drink nearly emptying the bottle and throwing it back in his desk before slamming the drawer shut. He looked back still angry and the red still there, he looked like he could explode at any second.

"I want all charges possible against him and" Irons said before being tuned out.

Wesker looked down at the file again. This kid seemed to have a good life before now. Straight A student, never getting in trouble before last year. He saw that he was involved in some sort of robbery which drugs were also involved back in September 1996. Except for two citations of public fighting which he won both times he didn't really have much on him. Well except for a third fight now a fourth with resisting arrest and assaulting several officers.

For someone so young, he was exceptionally skilled for his age. He was impressed with what he saw out of him. It had been a bit since he had a challenge and today gave him some excitement to finally stretch his muscles in which he hadn't done for a bit. Crime did seem to be dropping since S.T.A.R.S was created. He put the folder down and looked up at the angry face of the chief once again.

"You two, leave" irons said and Chris and Forest quickly complied glad to be leaving the office.

"Well Wesker, are you just going to sit there daydreaming or are you going to take care of this punk?" Irons said in annoyance of being ignored. Wesker hadn't paid attention anyway and didn't plan to ask him to repeat himself.

"Actually, I have a better idea chief." Wesker said in his typical calm collected manner, something that always bothered the chief.

"Whatever it is, the answer is no." Iron replied and turned his chair around, this usually meant that the conversation was over and they were to leave.

Enrico got up and began to walk to the door as he was glad himself to be leaving. He turned back to see that Wesker had not budged from his chair. It wasn't the first time but today the captain was in a super foul mood and walked back over to get him before something terrible happened.

"I want to make him a S.T.A.R.S member." Wesker said simply.


	2. I Get What I Want

**I Get What I Want**

(Re-Edit) 4/2017

"What?" asked Enrico in a surprise tone. Was he being serious? This man assaulted police officers and evaded police on a wild chase around the station and he wants him to join S.T.A.R.S? It only took Enrico a few seconds to figure out why Wesker would suggest a thing and he sat back down.

"NO, ABSOULTLY NOT" Irons yelled while turning his chair around quickly.

"I will not have a man who embarrassed my station to serve on our elite squad." Irons puffed before pulling out that bottle again.

"Perhaps this was a wakeup call to properly train our officers to better prepare themselves in any situation. Personally, I think they were careless, let this be a lesson to them." Wesker said in his usual calm tone.

Enrico could only look back and forth between the two, it was apparent that chief Irons was going to lose it since Wesker had not raised his voice at all and continued speaking like there was no problem at all. How does he do it? He wondered.

"He has the skills we need, why not give him a position? After what I saw today, I realize we need someone who is strong but light on his feet. Someone who can make quick decisions with precision speed. Our current members are good at what they do, but we need him." Wesker said before turning to look at Enrico.

"I'm going to have to agree with the chief for once." The chief looked over another glare in his eyes. "What you propose would be illegal. He would have to be shipped off to the Academy and they wouldn't accept him due to his record." Enrico replied.

"Record? I seem to believe that a couple of our members have got quite a history. He never murdered anyone. In my opinion, what he did was in self-defense. We only arrested him because of some youth off the street thing." Wesker said.

"Irrelevant" Irons said before throwing the bottle in the garbage. "Out of my office now." The chief said angrily before picking up reports from his desk. Once again, Enrico got up heading to the door and noticed Wesker getting up too. Instead of following him he leaned over tapping his finger on the desk to get the chiefs attention.

"Never seem to give up, do you?" Enrico muttered to himself before opening the door and closing it behind him.

"No means no Wesker. Get out." Irons said annoyed.

"Now chief, you do know sooner or later I always get what I want." Wesker replied with a smirk. "I mean, imagine how big your bonus would be if I made a few phone calls."

The chief sighed and placed the folder down and looked up at Wesker still not amused by his behavior today. The chief thought about all the hidden money he received from Umbrella and thought why would they be interested in this. Did Wesker say something already to them? Or was he playing along as he went.

"What is the real reason you want him on your team Wesker?" The chief said leaning his head down to his palm. Wesker stood back up and began to speak. Wesker was surprised by his changed demeanor and knew that the word money may have changed his mind. Irons had been paid under the table for years for various corruption schemes by Umbrella.

"Now you know that isn't any of your business chief." Wesker said casually while pacing around the room. Irons still wasn't convinced. He wasn't stupid, yes, he took bribes from umbrella, mostly from Birkin to keep their secrets a secret. He had an idea of what experiments that went on below the city.

What he didn't understand was why Wesker wanted this guy. They barely knew anything about him unless Wesker has been watching him for some time and told no one. That would not be surprising. The young man had been in a few scuffles, but this was the first time he was brought down to the station. All the years he had been chief even before the move to the art museum, he had never had such an embarrassing display of workmanship today. Perhaps they got lax in their duties, but now they would receive additional training to make up for what happened.

Was it possible that he wanted him as an experiment? Again, it wasn't any of his "Business" but it still made him curious none the less. He looked as Wesker was walking next to the bookshelf looking impatient. Irons looked back down at the folder picking up the picture, he was young, had long brown hair with piercing green eyes. Not the dull green but reflective, he was probably lucky with the women but then what did he know except for what was written here. A few street scuffles?

Yet, he couldn't let the opportunity of another bonus pass his way. He closed his eyes, thinking about what he could buy. Another painting? Possibly, but where were his ethics and morals? Out the window years ago is what they would say. Sure, from the station he looked committed to his work despite what some officers think of him, but behind closed doors, he was a self-centered, greedy, egotistical bastard. What would people think if he let someone like him on the cities elite team?

He could already picture some sort of controversy; he would of course have to come up with some sort of excuse to protect him. Wesker did make a point though, some of the members had made mistakes in their pasts but they seem to have pushed that all in the past after years of challenging work in previous work forces. Could he do the same he wondered? He made his decision.

"Heh" he said putting the file back getting the attention of Wesker.

"Was that a yes I here?" Wesker said placing his hand in a "I couldn't hear you, can you repeat yourself gesture?"

"Fine you win, but you will be responsible for him. Pick a positon, get him trained, and should anything terrible happen, you will be hold accountable. Got it?" The chief said as he pulled out some papers and began to fill them out.

"The deposit better be here by Friday." He added as he handed the forms to Wesker.

"No worries chief, you will not regret this." Wesker said grabbing the forms and walking out of the office on his way down to holding cells.

"I hope not." The chief said only to himself as he looked for another bottle of something.

Wesker walked down the various corridors until he reached the parking garage. He chuckled to himself about his time with the chief. Money, all he had to do is say money and he had the chief again. In a way, Umbrella has certainly spoiled him. But it was all for the greater good for the company and their experiments. He would have to talk to William later about his plans for Jason. It would have to be later but in appropriate time, he would have him prepared.

For the last several weeks, he had been keeping tabs on him. He watched him from a distance. It seemed though he shuffled himself around from one place or another during his time on the streets. It was how quick he was on his feet and the ability to dodge with quick reflexes that got his attention. His street scuffles were always started by someone else. He always easily took them down, even from men who were bigger than him. Likely from self-defense he must have learned years prior.

He was graceful in his movement's, he attacked with little effort. Knowing where to hit them back, getting them down to their knees quickly. Other men would leave afraid to attack. It pleased him to see that a 19-year-old could put fear in others much older than him. He remembered the little piece back in the lobby where he had made eye contact with him.

It was a few weeks ago when he went out on his own pretending that he was in trouble for something and wanted to see what he could do. He found him sitting alone outside a restaurant after getting some food. He walked up to him with a fake order to arrest him in hoping to get him to show his moves. It worked.

He chased him down an ally and like he was expecting, he jumped over obstacles with no problem. Leaping to a fire escape that Wesker himself had to admit struggled to climb up. He leaped over a building and did a roll continuing through the door entering the apartment building. He had lost him there; he did what he wanted him to do. He could be around the corner and couldn't hear it. He went back to the station satisfied.

Then it was his arrest. He had plans to bring him here with another arrest. It would appear though that he did it to himself after another scuffle, this time only a few blocks away. Apparently, he had been captured when a good Samaritan tripped him. He had to smile at that. Always getting away but stopped by a foot. He finally arrived at the cells and opened the door.

He stood there, lowering his glasses a bit looking at the scene before him. There were several men lying unconscious before him with blood pooled up around them. He looked at the one remaining prisoner who was huddled in the corner with great fear in his eyes. He was shaking and when he saw Wesker, crawled over to him yelling.

"He killed them, He killed them, get me out of here I don't want to die." He said in a panicked quick tone. Wesker shoved him away and looked back at Jason.

"There not dead, just unconscious. I would get them medical attention though." He said not even bothering to look at them. Wesker only sighed before pointing to him.

"You, with me." He said turning around. Jason got up and followed him out. Wesker turned around and closed the gate watching the remaining one sit down and continue shaking. A few seconds later a cop came up and gasped at what she saw.

"Take care of that Gayle." He said and led Jason away. She just stood there speechless.

Jason was quiet with his head lowered as he walked behind him. Wesker didn't say anything himself as he led him upstairs. Wesker led him into a room and had him sit down at the table. He took the cuffs off him and sat down across pulling out some papers from file. He took his sunglasses off and began writing. Jason felt more intimated with his glasses off. He looked like someone who never smiled or laughed.

He then had a memory from earlier when he ran by him at the stairs. He remembered him, yes from few weeks ago. He chased him from an arrest warrant. He couldn't recall what he had done to earn one. He was frightened and ran although he should've surrendered. What left him questioning though why he stopped looking for him inside the building? He hid inside an abandoned apartment, and watched him leave just like that. That had left him wondering.

Wesker as he saw on his name badge continued writing stuff down before setting the pen down and Jason assumed he would be sent off to jail now and he feared what would happen there. Would he be killed? Beaten? Raped? Well those few tried and failed miserably and deserved it. He now knew his life was over. He didn't deserve this. He had not done anything wrong except protect himself from the cold world around him.

Wesker placed a sheet in front of him and placed his arm back. Jason looked down prepared to sign his life away. His eyes read the sheet and opened wide looking back and forth between the sheet and Wesker. Was this real? He had to be dreaming, still dazed in that hallway. No, he wasn't but he still didn't understand what he saw in front of him.

"You." He started

"You want me to join S.T.A.R.S?" he said in shock.


	3. Everything will be alright, Maybe

**Every Thing will be Ok, Maybe**

(Re-Edit 6/17)

He just sat there looking at the papers before him again. It was a form saying that he had been accepted into the S.T.A.R.S branch and he was to start immediately. He just couldn't understand it. Why? He kept asking himself.

"I don't understand; why do you want me to do this?" he asked a bit Shakely. Surely this was a joke.

"Because." He started leaning back in his chair. "You have qualities that could be useful to us. Your quick, your silent on your feet, very good reflexes. I want someone like you to help with our cause." He said.

"What about those officers I beat up?" Jason asked.

"They'll get over it." Wesker replied with a no care tone.

He still wasn't convinced; he should be in jail for what he has done. Yes, he thought about it now and wished that he had done things differently. But here, he was getting a pass. A chance to join Raccoon City's elite squad. He sat there lost in thought until realization hit him.

He stood up pointing "You chased me on purpose, didn't you?" He asked accusingly.

"Guilty, now sit down." He ordered. Jason did.

"Yes, I did make the fake arrest warrant to see what you could do. I must say I was impressed with your abilities and decided that someone like you was needed here. Of course, they fought me on it, but I convinced them otherwise. You know the streets; you know some of the people no doubt." He kept adding to his list.

"What you know out there could be beneficial to us. Now, you never murdered anyone, you never stole to my knowledge. You kept to yourself obviously able to look out for yourself at the same time. I couldn't imagine what it was like in your shoes. What you have done record is tiny little dust compared to the people who are usually brought in here day after day." Wesker said.

Jason just sat there and listen to every word. He knew that somewhere this had to be illegal. You don't just give someone with a record even if it was mostly street scuffles a job at the police department. If they did then this was a surprise to hm. Did he really care so much about this? Was there another motive? He couldn't think of one on the top of his head.

"Now I want to hear about how you became accustomed to these abilities." Wesker snapped him out of his thoughts.

"They weren't easy to obtain." He started. He described to him how he had been trained in several forms of self-defense growing up. Starting as a young child he had learned over the years how to take even the biggest man down using the least amount of effort. His training had helped him become very flexible and maneuverable. Even at his age he built up a strong body that would put men older than him to shame.

"On the street, you had to use your head. You didn't know what could happen around every corner, even at the middle of the night. I guess, I um hmmm." He paused.

"I realized that if I wanted to survive, I would have to utilize those skills and gain more. I have trained myself to learn the sounds also. Being able to tell when I'm being followed, when I should hide. I seem to have the comings of some secret agent." He chuckled. He looked up than down again back to a serious face.

"Well you certainly used your head to survive out there. You see, there will be moments in this job that would require your abilities. Combating drugs and terrorism is a stressful job and someone like you could make our missions more accomplished. Don't get me wrong, our current members are very adequate at what they do. But that little extra assistance will make all the difference, especially when we must deal with stealth missions. Such as hiding, tracking them around. You could do that." Wesker said leaning forward again.

"Don't I have to complete assessments at the police academy in Trenton?" Jason asked.

"Well, a person of any type of record even as small as yours is banned from attending. The plan is to train you here as you go and make you an official member in a few months." Wesker said than added. "I would really consider this, if not than I can put you back in that holding cell until booking. Than you can spend the next few years in jail." Wesker seemed to chuckle a bit and this not only concerned Jason, but frightened him too. He looked down, picked up the pen and read the paper that basically explained what his job duties would be. He looked over it twice to make sure he didn't see anything concerning and signed it.

"Excellent choice." Wesker said before picking up the form and sliding it into the folder. He stood up prompting Jason to stand also. He followed him out the door and down the hallway again. Some of the police officers were giving him some strange looks. Would they try to kill him later? They walked another corner and Wesker took out a key and unlocked the door ahead of him. Inside was a storage closet with many supplies used by the police department.

He opened a drawer and pulled out a few black shirts with the S.T.A.R.S logo in white located on the left shoulder. Black was his color, of course finding out that Wesker had trailed him for a while, he wasn't surprised. He handed him the shirts and closed the door. Then he opened a drawer and pulled out a small piece of paper. It was a money order for 1st national for a few hundred dollars.

"Cash that and get yourself some additional clothes." Wesker said without looking at him.

"Oh, um thanks." Jason replied holding his shirts and check.

"When do I start?" Jason asked

"Monday, be here at 8 am. Take the next few days to get prepared." Wesker said escorting him to a side exit. They emerged outside in the last parts of the day. The sun was setting and the street lights began to hum and glow. The streets were beginning to empty as people went home or went to one of the many bars located around the city.

"Just so you know, I will be making the next few weeks difficult. You better pay attention, no goofing off. Is that clear?" Wesker said sternly. "I put in a lot of effort for this, I expect you to do your part. And if anyone gives you trouble, report it to me." He finished.

"Yes Si…Captain." Jason replied

Wesker stood there and watched him walk away. Effort? Ha but he would never know. One day in the far future Wesker would use him for something "special". He turned and walked back inside locking the door behind him. He walked back to the now deserted Stars office since Bravo was on a practice mission tonight. He pulled the telephone forward and dialed a certain number letting it ring for a few seconds.

"Hello?" a male voice replied on the other side.

"Hello Birkin, how are your experiments coming?" Wesker asked.

"Same as always, but I doubt you called me for that? What's going on?" Birkin asked while he was looking at files related for his project.

"Do you remember what I said about a getting some help for our experiments?"

"Does this have something to do with that young man you were following around?" Birkin asked as he moved some stuff around and grabbed a photo of a young man whose picture was sent earlier that day.

"Yes, I think he would be a perfect candidate for testing. He is young, likely very healthy and his body is very flexible. He should be sufficient, and don't worry, I'll make sure he is kept in top shape until we're ready." Wesker told him.

"You already know it won't be ready for human testing for a long time Wesker, anyway if you're sure send me a full physical so I can prepare numbers, blood type, everything."

"Oh, you will, I'll be sending the information by the end of the week." Wesker replied and put the phone down. He got up, grabbed his coat and walked out of the office and thought about how Jason would pave the way to perfect the experiments they were working on. It would be a long time, but he could wait.

Jason walked back to his temporary home. Well it was an abandoned apartment. The water still worked and the electricity still ran but for how long. If the job paid well enough, then he could buy an actual apartment.

He just couldn't stop being confused and shocked over the whole ordeal. "I beat up some cops and get a job?" he thought to himself. This whole thing still didn't make any sense to him. He did sound ungrateful when presented the job, but he was being cautious is all. Was what Wesker said true? Would him being on the team make the experience a little easier? What kind of training would he receive? Questions he could ask on his first day.

He sighed as he snuck in and closed the door behind him. It didn't or he should say shouldn't have been like this. He looked around the musty old place and went into the bathroom and took shower. After he had finished, he dried off and laid down into the old cot. A part of him wanted to go back to September of last year and stop himself from being in the spot that lead him to this life of wandering. He turned over facing the wall and his eyes drooped as he felt the effects of sleep hitting him. Tomorrow he would cash the check and do some clothes shopping, buy food and anything else he needed. He dozed off to sleep dreaming of what his new future could be.

The sun was still rising behind partly clouded skies. The temperature was mid 60s already so the day was very comfortable. He walked through the gate wearing his shirt tucked into new dark cargo pants along with new boots. He had his hair tied back with some strands left out. His beard shaved to a somewhat thick jaw strap van dyke combo. He opened the heavy door and looked inside to see that it was a bit quiet today. His fear was that someone would immediately recognize him and he would either be shot or tackled on sight.

He looked around hoping to see a S.T.A.R.S or even Wesker standing there waiting to greet him. He looked at his watch and saw 7:45 am, he was only 15 minutes early. He walked over to the first officer he saw. She was standing there looking at a file when he approached. Luckily, he didn't recognize her from last week.

"Excuse me, can you point me to the S.T.A.R.S office?" He asked.

She turned around a bit startled and replied. "You have to go through there." She pointed. To the double doors leading to the waiting room. She looked around and then called out to someone.

"Jill" she called to a brunette woman with long hair tied back. She too looked young and he noticed the S.T.A.R.S logo on her shoulder. She looked over and walked towards them after being called.

"This man is looking for the Stars office, looks like he is with you." She said a little rudely and walked away. Jason looked confused and turned his attention over to his new comrade.

Jill looked up at his six-foot three height. "I don't recall being told that we were getting a new member. I'm going to guess this was Wesker's doing. Sorry I'm not complaining; it's just I assumed that they would let us know beforehand." She said.

"Well anyway, I'm Jill Valentine, Alpha teams B&E specialist." She stuck her hand out and they shook.

"That must keep you busy." He replied but she said it doesn't happen as often as you would think. She did say the last time was a few weeks ago during some bomb threat on an apartment building. Jason remembered hearing about that as he was in the area at the time.

"Jason Bingham, I don't know what I'm doing." He said introducing himself. "Well, that's not entirely true. I guess I'm going to be implementing a new stealth role into the team." He added.

"I see; I guess that would be beneficial to us. Some of the jobs we do require some stealth work and some of us struggle with that. Not all of us are light on our feet. Hmm how old are you?" she asked.

"19" he answered.

"Wow, you must have made quite an impact at the academy." Jill said.

He decided not to tell her the truth, Wesker had not exactly told him what to say about himself when he started. He assumed Wesker would make a back story, or tell everyone the truth when they were all together. He chose to keep quiet about the subject and simply gave a small nod.

She led him through the various hallways describing some of the rooms along the way to the office. He looked around noticing the art museum décor mixed in with the police department stuff. Maybe in the future, they will do a complete remodel. Everyone they passed either ignored them or nodded. Jason assumed they would show more respect for them, yet he didn't know anything here personally.

She looked back and decided he was nice enough. He seemed a bit shy, but eager. He was handsome and had a strong look about him. Was he really light on his feet? Able to blend in the shadows without a sound? Maybe this wouldn't be a terrible thing. A mystery then to their new comrade whose backstory hadn't been told yet. Still though, she would have to ask about his personal life later.

He took an instant liking to her. She was young and pretty and had bright eyes. She made him feel welcome even though he only met her a few minutes ago. He always imagined the stars being some tough in your face group. Here was a woman who seemed down to earth with a good sense of humor. He realized that he would be interacting with the few he saw last week. Hopefully Wesker could resolve that. They walked up stairs to the 2nd story landing and walked down yet another hallway.

"Is Wesker here?" he asked.

"He is, though he is in a meeting with the chief and our other captain. They usually do every Monday morning. She replied. "I Heard there was problem last week and they have to discuss further." Jason just looked ahead with a grim face but she took no notice. What would they think of him when they found out.

"Here we are." She said opening the door.

They walked in and he saw a rectangular room with several desks on one wall. A huge radio on another, and in the front. A larger desk in which he could only assume the captains sat. There were a few members in here sitting at one desk talking and at the sound of the door opening, they turned to their partner and the new comer.

"Good morning Jill." The tall African American said. He turned and asked, "Who's this?"

"This is Jason Bingham; he is starting with us today." Jill replied and Jason stepped forward.

"Jason, this is Kenneth Sullivan a chemist and point man for our team. That is Richard Aiken, our backup man and communications expert. And this is Joseph Frost, Omni man and maintenance supervisor." Jill introduced them.

They all exchanged greetings before Richard spoke up. "I didn't know we were getting a new member."

"I didn't either, apparently Wesker acquired him." Jill said.

"Are you joining Alpha or Bravo?" Joseph asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't gone over that with him yet." Jason replied.

"What's your role and position then?" Kenneth asked him.

"Going to be implementing a new stealth role into the team. As for my position; we haven't discussed that either." Jason replied to his question. He began to worry already, yet everyone didn't seem to question him on it anymore. He felt them to be kind like Jill.

"Must be good for your height and build." Joseph said before sitting down at one of the desks. He began to what he saw as cleaning of his gun.

"Interesting, a bit unusual for them to keep this a secret but if it was Wesker, then he must have had his reasons. Well, welcome to the Stars team" Richard said and he went back to taking about whatever he was talking about with Joseph.

"Been here long?" Jason asked Kenneth.

"Oh yea, been here since the Stars formed last year. In fact, most of us started when it was formed. Save for Jill and Chris who joined a few months later. You're the first hire we had since they came last summa" Kenneth replied. "Don't worry, everyone is nice, some might be a bit cocky but they do it in good humor so don't let them tease ya."

"Well." Jill said getting their attention, "I believe the rest of the team should be arriving shortly. So, I guess you can take a seat here until they come and Wesker can decide what to do with you until then."

Before Jason could say something, the door opened and walking in were the two that chased him through the station a week ago. They were laughing about something when they looked up and stopped. There laughter ceased and angry frown formed on one face and a surprised look on another. Jason felt that he would have to defend himself but didn't get into any posture yet. Jill noticed and began to worry and the other three all turned with concern.

"YOU" Chris shouted out angrily, pointing a finger at Jason causing all the others to look at him.

"WHAT the hell are you doing here?"


	4. Would You Believe

**Would You Believe**

(Re-Edit 6/2017)

Everyone just stood there looking at Chris then looking at Jason. What did he mean? Did they know each other? It was Jill who walked forward and spoke.

"Chris, what do you mean? What is going on?" Jill asked trying to keep him from attacking. Chris didn't look like he would but she just wanted to be sure. She pushed his hand down and he calmed a little but didn't take his eyes off him.

"Ya, what's going on? What did he do?" Joseph asked putting his gun down and standing up with the rest.

"I'm sure you all heard of the incident last week involving the assault on several officers." Forest started.

"You mean that guy who lead a chase and?" Jill asked then turning to Jason after figuring it out.

"Oh, I see" she said. A shocked look on her face.

"This guy here?" Richard asked

"Yes, he was being brought in under arrest and he just assaulted them, ran and if it wasn't for Wesker intervening, he probably would've escaped." Forest finished. Now everyone began to ask questions and Jason was starting to feel a bit over whelmed. His legs started to shake and he feared that everyone would start gaining up on him.

At the same time, several more of the members walked in. Barry and Edward who were present at the end of the showdown looked surprised to see him standing there. Jason was now ready to run as far away from here as possible.

"What's going on?" Barry asked when he noticed Jason standing there. "Why is he wearing that shirt?"

"Apparently he is working for us now. Wesker hired him." Jill stated recalling their conversation earlier. She wondered why he didn't tell her about it and presumed that he feared this exact thing would happen.

"He gets in trouble with the law, beat ups cops and gets a job. I guess that is how it works now." Chris said a bit angrily. He began to move towards Jason before being stopped with a hand to the shoulder from Kenneth.

"Actually, I want to hear more about this." piped up Joseph. "You did all that here? That is actually kind of cool." He added. Apparently now, a few of the others were impressed and wanted to hear this out. It seemed that Chris was the only one still bothered by this. Before anyone could get an answer, the door opened and in came Wesker and Marini.

Enrico wasn't as surprised as people thought he would be. He just shook his head and ordered everyone to take their seats.

"Thanks for telling me Wesker." Enrico told him before walking to the front. At last the remaining officers walked in, saw Jason but didn't say anything while they took their places. Wesker just looked over and spoke to everyone.

"For those who don't know, this is Jason Bingham. He is our newest officer on our force. He will be switched between both Bravo and Alpha for a new stealth role implemented shortly ago to our department. I believe he will be beneficial to our cause. I see some of you may have concerns and you can take that up with me later. Now we need to talk about our new mission regarding the latest drug issues on the south side. Enrico I'll let you handle the discussion."

Wesker walked over to Jason and put down several forms of paper. "Fill these out and hand them to me when you're done." He walked away and took a seat at the large desk up front. Jason looked down and saw it was just basic information forms. He saw other papers that described his health insurance. Tax forms etc. He looked up at the others who were solely focused on Enrico's discussion and he went to work filling out everything best to his knowledge.

"Alright, Bravo team it's time to set out." Enrico called and a few of the members he noticed Kenneth, Richard, Forest, Edward and Enrico himself leaving for training exercises. After they left, the remaining members assuming all Alpha turned to their computers or files and began working. Some made glances to him but turned away when he looked back. After he had finished filling out everything, he approached Wesker.

"Ty, I will have these turned in when you are finished. Oh, you will also need a physical done and turned into me also by Friday. I need to make sure that all your records are completed soon." Wesker said putting the sheets down.

"Yes, of course." Jason replied

Tomorrow we will get you started on weapons testing, then knowing the law. I assume you are a quick learner?" Wesker asked.

"Yes, I have good understanding of how law works from my collage days and I do have some gun training that I learned from a relative." Jason replied

"Very good, will make my job easier. Oh, and don't worry about the others. After some time, out there on the field, I'm sure you'll grow on them. If any of them give you trouble, tell me." Wesker said seriously.

"Yes sir." Jason replied again.

Wesker handed him a manual. "Read this for now until I get back to you later." Wesker said before returning to his own work.

Jason nodded and walked back over to the small table taking his seat and opening a Stars handbook. It was just information describing each role and position. He sighed after already encountering a rough start to his first day. It isn't that he wasn't expecting, he just wished he was better prepared. He knew that some of the members may seem hostile to him at first. Then there were a few who were more curious now than before, and seem to want to know him better.

"I'm sure you'll grow on them." He remembered Wesker saying a little earlier. I'm sure it will be difficult since he skipped the academy, got a free pass over his record. A job which he was glad to get now but wondered what kind of difficult adventures he would face during his time on the field. He looked up to see Jill giving him a small smile. He wondered what she thought of him now. He gave a small smile back and returned to his book.

Jill who had been typing a report for an incident last week, looked over at Jason who was just looking at the book. She contemplated asking about his history. When she heard Chris explain what had happened earlier. She did not think that the newest member would be him. She was in the office at the time and wasn't aware of what was going on until later when Chris, Forest, and Edward returned. She was surprised that one man could do such a thing to so many officers at once and still managed to almost get away.

In truth, it had intrigued her a bit. One person assaults several cops and out runs Star members. She was secretly impressed and wanted to ask him more. She decided to do so and got up. She walked over and sat down at the other chair. Jason looked up and was surprised to see her. He didn't think anyone would talk to him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello, um… can I help you?" He asked. He wasn't trying to be rude, he was just curious of her intentions.

"I want you to know that I'm not in any way angry about what happened." Jill said to him.

"That was unexpected." He thought himself.

"I do want to know though, and if you don't want to answer you don't have to. What happened to you which led you to the part of your life your living now?" Jill asked. Some of the other Alphas turned their heads when she asked. It wasn't a huge room so voices carry. Jason sighed and slowly put the book down.

"Oh, I'm sorry you don't have to answer; I was just curious." Jill said about to get up.

"No, don't be. It's not like I was going to avoid that forever." Jason said, his emerald green eyes looked over to her. She felt bad for asking but was inclined to listen as was everyone else apparently, even Wesker looked up. If he didn't say it now, he would have to later. Perhaps this would be the right thing giving them a chance to know him better.

September 1996

Jason walked out of Raccoon University after another day of study's and professor's usual fails at banters to connect with the young students. He was studying business like his parents did so he could one day take control of their company. He was in his 2nd year since he graduated early and was looking forward to the upcoming break he would be taking from his studies.

He looked around when he saw a young brunette walking towards him. Her name was Evelyn Louis and they had begun to date just a month prior. She didn't attend the school, she just caught his attention as she was often seen at the nearby coffee house in which he came to frequently. She was nice and always kind to him. He never had a girlfriend before but was surprised when she said yes to his date proposal. Since then they hit it off and she often came by when he left the school to see him.

"Hi." She said and they hugged with a quick kiss.

"Hello to you." He replied. "I love it when you come down but you don't have to do it every day. I imagine you have other things to do." He said as they walked down the sidewalk to the local burger joint. Well, it was a 1950s-style diner and everyone who was young came here. The food was a bit greasy but the portions were good and the price was right.

"Your right, I don't have too. I want to." She replied.

Another smooch and they entered the restaurant greeted by the waitress who took them to an open booth. They sat down and ordered and talked about their day. The food was delivered and they began to eat changing topics.

"How was work?" He asked. She told him she worked at Gold Oaks retirement village located across town. He never went there to meet her but he planned to one day.

"The person I was taking caring of today was out in the hall chasing her cat. She was walking like a turtle and the cat was making no effort to rush things. He kept just arms reach from her. I never laughed so hard in my life." She said and he laughed with her picturing an old lady chasing her cat who were both moving very slowly.

"Um I wanted to ask if you decided to meet my family yet." He said not to sound pressuring. He didn't think it was too soon. Yet he wondered if she felt that it was.

"I thought about what you said, and I decided that I would love to meet your parents." Evelyn said while moving a fry around on her plate. "I just hope they don't get the wrong idea about me."

"So that's why you avoided this. You're afraid that they'll think you're after my money." Jason told her.

"Well, it can't be helped. You come from a wealthy family, I come from a poor family. It makes sense that as soon as I meet them they'll tell me to leave."

"Don't worry about that, ill handle them. Yes, they have tried to get me to date an executive's daughter. Yet I find them to be very self-absorbed. You on the other hand seem honest and open to me. You listen when I speak. You don't judge me well at least verbally." He said and she giggled a little. I'm happy with you. I know our relationship is young, but every day I look forward to seeing you and that smile on your face." Jason said truthfully.

Evelyn smiled and he saw a small tear form in her eye. "That was the best thing I heard from someone in a long time. Ok we can go only if you meet mine tonight since I already said you would come." She said pushing her finished plate aside.

"Oh well ok. Jason said. They got up, he paid the bill and they began walking to her destination. He wished that she had discussed with him about going to her parents first.

He noticed that they were in a rundown part of town. He began to look around seeing rundown buildings, cars with parts missing and a few shady people looking over. They kept their distance thankfully. It was one of Raccoons poorer neighborhoods with violent and drug obsessed criminals.

"You live here?" He asked surprised. All this time, she walked to work from here? How she managed not to get raped or robbed was beyond him. Although he didn't know for sure what her route or times were.

"All my life, I know it's terrible to look at. I said I came from a poor family and we can't afford to live anywhere nicer." She pulled out a can of pepper spray. "I don't usually use this but sometimes I have close calls." She said and she looked around before arriving in front of what looked like an abandoned building. She opened the door and he followed her up the wood rotted stairs.

"Home sweet home." She said with a small smile on her face.

She opened the door and turned a light on revealing a run-down apartment with threadbare furniture and cracked walls. He couldn't believe that she lived in this dump, a word he won't tell her. She closed the door and locked it up with a few deadbolts as a precaution no doubt. She put his coat and hers down before walking into a hallway and disappearing at the end. He just stood there noticing the blackout curtains on the windows.

He felt sorry for her now. Her whole life and this is what she showed for it. He could hear some murmuring coming from the hall way but it was too quiet for him to make out. He did a couple more turns before hearing some footsteps approaching.

"Jason, this is my mother." Said Evelyn. He turned when he heard her. She returned with another woman. She looked middle aged and walked up to him.

"My Evelyn talked so much about you. Please have a seat, I'm sorry that we don't live in a more suitable environment that I'm sure your accustomed to." She said as she took a seat.

"Mother." Evelyn scolded with a glare.

"I do apologize, I'm tired, and I worry about her being out late. You see, I lost my husband a few months ago from street thugs and she is all I have left. I just wish we could leave this awful place." She said with a tear grabbing her daughters hand.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say. He never knew just how much more horrible it was for them. Clearly, they were strong to not be defeated by the horrible things that take place outside. Also, to lose her father so soon it was a wonder she kept her composure. Clearly to be strong for her mother.

"My mother can't work much and the money I make is what's paying the bills." Evelyn said. "We still manage somehow." She looked lost in thought before turning to him again.

"I'm going to get some tea for us." She said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Again, I'm sorry, as you heard me say earlier I'm just tired. I'm Myrna by the way. I'm sure you know now why she waited a bit to bring you here." As they looked around again. He almost spoke when Evelyn retuned with the tea and set a cup down for each of them. Jason lifted the glass and took a drink as they did too.

"It was kind of you to escort her home anyway. You've made my daughter happy and I'm sure you will continue to as time goes on should you keep going in your relationship." Her mother said putting down the coffee cup.

"Well, I will admit I was…." He said but began to feel drowsy. The room started to move and spin and Evelyn and her mother just sat there while he stood up, stumbled and hit the floor. Evelyn moved over to him and the last thing he saw was here blurry face looking down at him.

"I'm sorry" she said and the world went black.

Next Part 2 of: Would You Believe


	5. Would You Believe part 2

**Would You Believe** part 2

(Re-Edit 6/2017)

(some language)

The world hung in a deep black until his eyes opened into a hazy and still blurry picture. He blinked a few times but his vision wasn't changing yet. It felt cold where he was, and he noticed through the haze a light blue color emanating from what he can only describe as a window. He found he was unable to move and continued to lie there. At least he could breath.

His mind was also a blur, he only remembered some events from last night. He was drinking tea that Evelyn served him. A little bit later, everything went black and he awoke, cold and afraid on the floor. Did they molest him? Steal his money? He didn't know. He just wanted to get up and leave. He heard footsteps coming up behind him. He looked up and as his vision began to clear, he saw a man he didn't recognize.

"Your boyfriend is awaking." He said and he heard another set of footsteps. It was Evelyn, she crouched down and placed her hand on his head then began to speak. "Hi Jason, I am so sorry for doing what I did." She said and moved her hand in front of his face. His eyes followed.

"I'm sure you want an explanation. No this isn't a holding you hostage thing if you're wondering." She said and he noticed that they were in another place or building now quite possibly. He also noticed them wearing gloves no doubt to hide their fingerprints.

"You see; we are drug dealers. The whole living in a shithole with a dead father thing was a sham. We have been working in Raccoon City for a while now since there is a big clientele here. We have become quite profitable. Of course, since that new police squad formed, it has made things a bit difficult. So, I decided I needed a way to continue past the new group. I couldn't just go places by myself all the time."

"I felt that by dating some sap, I could smuggle the goods under people's noses. Who would suspect me of anything if they saw me wrapped in your arms. Those packages I had? They were the drugs I smuggled. I just told people to go to the places you usually went and met them while you had your head turned. It worked very well for me. Now you can guess why I was waiting at the collage for you every day." She winked.

"I ca..n't..you wou." He couldn't finish.

"I would and I did. But it seems my time here has come to end. You see, we learned recently that the police have found out about our little business and we believe they are planning a raid. To be prepared, I decided that you would be our scapegoat. I injected some of our drugs into your system to make it appear authentic. It will look like you passed out here why we get away." She said to his surprise.

"You…won't get…. away." He stuttered.

"Yes, I will and I have before, lots of times." She told him.

Her mother or clearly it wasn't walked in. "We have to go, police spotted not far from here." She said before she and the unknown man walked out. Evelyn if that is her real name turned back.

"Goodbye Jason, I have to admit I actually had some fun with you." And she gave him a kiss on the cheek. It was numbing to him and he wanted to get up, strangle her but couldn't. She got up, walked to the door made one last look and closed it behind her. He was left alone now in this cold dark room. The three walked down the stairs and into the ally's and she took off her wig revealing blonde hair. It would make it harder to track them.

He tried moving again but it was no effort, he was scared now that they would barge in and arrest him without hearing his side of the story. What would his family think? Surly they would not believe he was a drug dealer. He was a good guy all his life who stayed in school and obeyed the law. He never did anything illegal before so why would he now?

Soon he could roll over and the room finally stopped spinning. His vision cleared and he noticed he was not in the same place he was before. He had been moved but to an unknown location. He looked down and noticed a syringe and an empty bag. He decided not to touch them and try to leave but still found it difficult. He looked over at the door when he heard rushing footsteps and before he could do anything else, the door crashed opened and he was now face to face with several officers who were pointing their weapons at him.

OCTOBER 1996

He Sat in his parents' home, his head down while his father was sitting in a meeting. A month had passed since the incident, but damage was done. His father paid bail and made a deal for him to avoid jail time until the incident was resolved. Everyone immediately jumped to his side knowing that he would never do such a thing. It gave him hope at first, but that hope fell flat quickly.

What didn't help was the fact that his parents were entrepreneurs which made it difficult for them to obtain new business ventures as lined up clients decided to depart when news got out even though they tried to cover it up. He had never seen his father so angry that he barely spoke to him lately. His mother and sister however stayed by his side for the time but he noticed that they also began to become distant.

Despite his stories, his family and friends began to think he was leading a secret life. When he started dating Evelyn, he would stay out later than he did before. They began to think he made her up too despite him talking about her to them before. Even though they checked all the places he went and describes their appearance they couldn't come up with any evidence of them. Even the people he was around couldn't remember her suddenly and wondered if they were payed ahead of time to lie.

"Jason?" he heard his sister say when she walked into his room. She was 5 years older than him and had brunette hair like him. She was a tough girl who recently became an employee at the Umbrella Corporation in Raccoon City. It surprised everyone who assumed she would join the entrepreneur world like her parents. She was smart and Jason always new being a scientist would be better for her.

"Hello Alyson." He said glumly while looking out through the window. A storm was coming evident by the dark color of the clouds and flicker of lightning seen behind them. He really didn't want to see anyone right now but didn't want to come off as rude. She sat down on the bed behind him but he didn't turn around.

"I wanted to see how you were doing." She said trailing her finger over the spread. He just sighed but didn't say anything back.

"What's the real reason you came in?" he said in a tired tone.

She didn't say anything to him at first. The last few weeks were hard on all of them. When she had heard her brother was arrested for drugs and dealing, she couldn't believe it. She really did think that Jason would never do such a thing and that he was innocent. They found drugs hidden in the run-down loft with his fingerprints in it along with substantial amounts of cash. He swore he never saw that stuff but they took him in anyway.

When she heard that he was dating, she was proud and like her parents, she wanted to meet her. Yet he always said that she was afraid too which some suspicions began to form early on but no one thought much of it. Did they really know him? There had been stories of people who seemed perfect on the outside but had dark secrets behind them. Was Jason like that? The good boy who all his existence was nice and never did wrong leading dark way of life they didn't know?

It seemed that they did everything possible to clear him but it was difficult. She listened when he told her of this woman, another woman and a man dealing and how they framed innocent people. She believed him but because no one ever saw these people and it was less likely they did. Now she herself was beginning to doubt him. She didn't want to but she was starting to. She looked back up and found he was now staring at her with his piercing green eyes.

"I was...I am... I." she sighed, she didn't know what to say.

"You don't believe me now is that it?" he said before turning back to the window. The storm was now close with the sound of thunder beginning to rise with a light rain hitting the window. She looked back down before looking up again.

"I don't know what to believe." She said

He looked back with angry look. Didn't know what to think? Now he was starting to lose it. After a few moments, he turned over then slammed his fist down startling her.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me? He said in a raised angry voice. "I was framed, I would never do anything like this and now everyone is turning away from me. My family and friends, now I have no one to take my side. I would've thought that you would stay but I see I was wrong." A few tears came out and he sat back down.

"Get out." He said without looking at her.

Jason I.." she said before being interrupted.

"Get out NOW." He said again before staying silent.

She stood up giving him one last look before walking over to the door. She turned around and thought about saying something but she couldn't think of anything. She opened the door to find herself face to face with the maid.

"Jason, your father would like to see you in his office." She said before turning away and walking back downstairs. Her worried face didn't go unnoticed and Alyson looked back to see Jason standing there and then walking out passed her heading for the stairs himself. She closed the door and began to follow, she wouldn't go in but would stay outside to listen. She was curious herself and wanted to know what would happen. She didn't notice the maid walking back up past her heading for his room.

Jason's heart was pounding in his chest as he walked down the hallway towards his father's office. He didn't know what his father wanted and it scared him at the same time. It had been a while since they spoke and he knew his ordeal would have something to do with it. He looked in to see his father standing at the window and his mother sitting in one of the chairs. She looked like she had been crying and had a tissue in one hand.

They both turned to see him and Jason sat down at the other chair and waited to hear what is father had to say. Alyson arrived and decided to change plans and go in anyway. Her mother gave a please go look but she stood there anyway. Whatever they had to say, they would tell her too. Jason sat there looking up at his father. He stood there with an angry look. Jason knew this conversation was going to be terrible one.

"Dad, I" he started before being cut off.

"Don't speak." He said while tapping his fingers on the desk. His father was in his late 40s with graying hair and always had this imposing posture and attitude about him.

"Jason" He paused before starting up again.

"You don't know how much damage you did to this family. We thought you were good man, a good man who had a bright future who decided to throw it away over drugs. IT SICKENS ME THAT YOU WOULD DO THIS. I HAD TO PULL STRINGS FOR YOU TO AVOID JAIL AND I WAS HOPING THAT WE WOULD BE ABLE TO CLEAR YOU. But I see that has been impossible and that I've conclude that you have lied to us." He said very angrily.

"I didn't, I never lied." He said becoming even more scared.

"BULLSHIT. Everything they found points to you, the money, the drugs. You are lying about this girlfriend, coming home late every night with the same excuses. They looked at everything and decided that you were guilty." Jason looked over to see his mother crying again, she got up and walked towards Alyson who embraced her and looked back at him.

"We have lost a lot now, many of our future clients have left and the ones we have don't want anything to do with us." His father paused and then said something that made his heart stop.

"I want you gone, get out of this house and never return." His father said before turning around again.

Jason just sat there and felt like he was kicked in the gut. His parents were throwing him out like that? No chance to defend himself? He turned around and his mother began to weep louder and his suitcase was sitting by the door packed. No doubt the maid was behind that while they were in here.

"Dad, you can't do this." Alyson said before walking over to his desk.

"Isn't this a little extreme?" she said before turning around and watching their mother leave.

"I will not have him here if this is the life style he chooses. Your relatives won't take you in. Leave and never come back." He walked out himself leaving those two standing there. A huge bang of thunder roared outside startling her. He couldn't possibly leave on a night like this. She had to reason with her father somehow. Jason looked up and had not said a word since he was ordered to leave. He couldn't, his heart shattered, his own mother wouldn't stand up for him. Tears began to fall, he slowly turned around and walked to the door.

Alyson Stood there with some tears herself. Yes, she had a tough time now believing that he was innocent but she felt that this was too much. He didn't deserve this, she ran out of the room and saw her father walking up stairs. The maid was standing by the door looking down and turned back to the kitchen. She ran after him and grabbed his arm. Jason was watching from below.

"Dad don't do this; he doesn't deserve to be thrown out like this. Let's talk more tomorrow about this." She said before being cut off.

"You brother made a decision to some foolish and illegal, I did everything I could to spare him including no jail time. My mind is made up because I will not have a drug addict in this house. You will have nothing to do with him ever again." He pulled his arm out.

"Get help for him then with rehab." A boom of thunder roared again and she watched her father disappear into his bedroom before slamming the door. She turned around and noticed the front door was open. She quickly ran onto the porch and noticed a dark figure disappearing into the rain.

"NO, JASON COME BACK." She screamed but was drowned out by the sound of rain and thunder. He was gone now.

Jason opened his eyes and remembered he was sitting in the Stars office. He looked over to see Jill sitting there with tears on her cheeks and even some of the other members looked horrified at his story. Some even stood by them and he didn't even notice that they did. He looked back down and closed the book he was reading prior to telling the story.

"That's so horrible." Jill said wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I had nowhere to go. Friends and other family turned me away." He said in a whisper.

"I…" was all he said. He just got up and left the office in a hurry. They just looked over and watched him go. Wesker got up and followed him out. The rest just stood or sat thinking about everything that he said.

"Do you believe him?" asked Joseph.

"I do." Said Jill.

"I don't know." Said Chris as he walked over and placed a file down. "I remember that drug raid from September. Edward and I was in the police group cracking down on drug dealers in that part of time. I didn't recognize him at first because he had short hair and I only saw him once." He explained pointing down at the file.

They looked down to see his picture from before with the whole incident report. Everyone just looked at other again and made personal decisions on whether they did or not. Jill and Brad seemed to accept his story, Barry, Chris and Joseph were unsure. Perhaps this might be worth reopening again just to see if their newest member was hiding anything.

Jason walked to the end of the hall stopping. He placed his and over his eyes and began to sob a bit after telling his story. Jill seem to take his side but everyone else looked unsure which should have been expected. He didn't know now if he could continue. He turned around and was startled by Wesker who was standing a few feet away.

"Are you alright." He said in his usual emotionless tone.

"I will be." Jason replied.

"I'm going to let you know that I have no sympathy for you, I hired you because I needed someone of your qualities to do certain jobs that other couldn't do well in." he said sternly.

"I wasn't going to quit if that was what you were wondering about." Jason replied.

"Good." Wesker said. "If it makes you feel any better, you may consider looking into this incident now at your own time. Whether you did it or not doesn't concern me but expect you to preform your duties is that clear?"

Yes, sir." He said to whatever those duties may be.

"Remember to bring back your physical results later and be prepared for weapon's training tomorrow. You may leave for the rest of the day and be back at eight again." Wesker said before turning around and walking back to the office. Jason just nodded and left the station without incident. He returned home and just fell onto the old bed.

He decided that he was going to stop moping, get to work and prepare himself for the difficult job ahead of him. Wesker gave him this chance and he was going to use it. That story brought back bad memories but he pushed them aside.

Tomorrow he would be a new Jason Bingham.


	6. First Mission

**First Mission**

(Re-Edit 6/2017)

He kept thinking about yesterday, he had kept his story bottled up inside for a long time now. Remembering how he left during that storm. He heard her screaming after him but he ignored her and just kept walking until he found himself in an unfamiliar location. He had been robbed and beaten and left penniless on the streets. Memories he will never forget.

Like it was a day before, Jason walked back to the police station a little tired from yesterday. He had some trouble sleeping with events of his past replaying in his head. He walked through the doors and turned up the ramp to the computers located behind. Here he would sign in and out every day. As he was typing his stuff in after the women showed him, he heard some footsteps coming up behind him. He turned around and came face to face with a couple of familiar cops.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the one with his name badge labeled as Jim asked him angrily. He still had some light bruising on his face and looked like he was about to swing. The others stood behind with glares on their faces.

"Looks like this piece of crap got a job with stars." Another one said pointing out the obvious.

"The nerve, this scum assaults us and gets a job on the elite team?" he said his voice getting a bit louder. The people around started looking and the women who was helping Jason picked up the phone and began to talk into it quietly.

"Assault?" a woman asked.

"What does he mean?" another one said right after.

"All we were doing was our jobs and he beats us, you should be in jail right now." He said before adding.

"we were taking him in and he hurts several officers in the process. Now he has a job with Stars? Clearly there is corruption going around." He said angrily.

Then he lunged at Jason, his quick reflexes made him dodge and Jim hit the desk. The other two followed and Jason also dodged them before they hit the floor.

"JUST STOP." Jason yelled before ducking and jumping back again. He didn't want to hit back if he didn't have to. A few other officers came and tried to keep them at bay, but they kept breaking loose to attack him. Then he saw a few familiar faces coming around the corner.

"ENOUGH." Wesker yelled causing everyone to back down. Jill, Richard and Edward were standing behind him. The bystanders quickly left or got back to work deciding to be involved in this.

"Did you three attack one of my officers?" he asked with that same emotionless tone and expression he always saw him with.

"He…I…You…" he said stuttering.

"I saw you attacking one of my officers. I am aware of what happened last week, but I suggest you blow it out your ass and get back to work." Wesker said. "If I see this again, I will have you fired is that clear?"

"I can't believe this; you people are insane. It doesn't matter because I quit. I will not be here while corruption is thrown around." He turned to Jason, "Watch your back." Then he walked to the front door slamming it behind him. The other two just turned back and walked away to their respective areas.

"Bring him to the targeting area." Wesker said before walking away.

Jason sighed as he watched Jill walk up. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I'm fine." He replied but she knew it was a lie. It was an unusual situation none the least. She could understand where there anger and frustration came from. She didn't know them very well, but their behavior a moment ago was completely uncalled for.

The three turned and began walking to the lower levels where practice was. Jason was quiet most of the time not even listening to Jill and Edward who were having their own conversation. Jason was deep in thought about what happened. He was startled but should have known something like that would happen. He felt terrible again. Yes, he assaulted police officers and ended up getting one to quit in rage. Did he truly deserve to be here?

He looked up and saw that they arrived. Chris was already here with Wesker who was writing stuff down in a file. Jill and Edward took their places putting on their shooting muffs and preparing to target practice. Jason walked over to Wesker who put the file down and looked at him.

"About up there." He started.

"You can talk about that later." Wesker said interrupting him. He placed a gun down in front of him. "You said that you fired weapons before correct?"

"Yes, my uncle owned a gun shop in Michigan where we lived before moving to Raccoon." Jason explained. "It has been a few years though."

"Well some is better than none." Wesker said before placing the gun down. He recognized it as a Beretta handgun although he noticed that many seemed updated but didn't ask how. He played with it for a few minutes familiarizing himself once again. Deciding that he was fine, he walked over to the range. He put on his muffs and aimed.

He fired a few shots. They weren't terrible hits but they weren't the best either. It had been a few years like he said and he kept telling himself that now was the time to relearn so he didn't accidently shoot some innocent person. The incident from earlier wasn't helping at all.

"Not bad." Said Jill. "You were a bit shaky and you lowered while you were shooting.

"I guess I never really thought I would shoot human beings if I had to. I only ever shot targets in the shop but even then, it was just for fun. Here it isn't." Jason said.

"Normally you would have done this at the academy but you get this since they seem to want you to start quickly. It wasn't horrible since you were center on your shots. You will improve in time." Jill said before she walked back over to her spot.

Jason turned back and spent the next several minutes shooting more and found himself improving. Wesker walked over looked at the hole filled sheets.

"Very good, seeing how you had previous experience, you had an easier time getting reacquainted with your weapon." Wesker said which made Jason smile a bit. He looked back not noticing Enrico coming through the door.

"Wesker, looks like we found the location where the latest shipments of drugs are being sent out." He said.

This cause Jason and the rest to turn around. He wasn't aware of any missions which granted he wouldn't have since he just started anyway. He watched as the rest except Wesker and himself ran out of the room likely to prepare to launch a raid.

"Jason, get prepared you're going too." he said as he walked out.

Jason couldn't believe it. He was only on the force for a couple of days and he was already being sent out? Why would he have him go now? He decided to find out later while they were driving out and Jason ran off to the locker room himself to change into more ready gear.

Jason sat in the back of the police cruiser looking out the window watching the streets go by. His heart was pounding in his chest. Deep down he didn't feel ready for this, and, why would he? Like he said earlier, he was only on the force for a couple days now. Enrico kept looking back at him and Jason found it hard to not look every time he did. Doubt, that is what he saw in his facial expression.

"Why did you bring him? He has no field experience." Enrico said while Wesker drove them to their location.

"No better time to learn then now" Wesker said turning them into a side street. "Jill debrief Jason on our mission." Jill opened a file and pulled out some pictures and sorted articles.

"For the last several weeks we have been trying to infiltrate several drug rings around the city. We found that they have been shipping out of several locations in which a few we were able to shut down. We captured several people but most refuse to talk. The few we did didn't say much to help. If we are correct, then where we are heading could be the main center of operations."

"We also noticed that they have been delivered disguised as a regular shipping package. Basic but it would be suspicious under the normal eye." She handed him some Photos. "These images were taken over the last few weeks showing these men and women delivering the same type of package at each location. When we apprehend some of them, we found the boxes contained mostly heroin and cocaine."

Typical stuff he thought as Jason continued looking through the photos handing the last one back before grabbing it again. Jill looked confused when he started to look closely at it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"It's her." He said placing the photo down and pointing at the women in the photo.

"You mean Evelyn?" Jill asked remembering the women from his story.

"Her hair is blonde, not brunette like you said." Jill pointed out.

"Must have changed it, the face is an exact match." Jason replied handing the photo back.

"Must be one of the workers then." Enrico said who had been listening in.

They arrived a couple blocks away where they would walk the rest of the way. They went through back alleys and ended up in a dark corner facing the building. Edward, Richard and Kenneth were already waiting when they arrived. They were surprised to see Jason but didn't comment on it.

"Report." Ordered Wesker.

"Forest and Chris are waiting on the east side, Joseph on the west where Edward will meet and Kenneth and I will take the north. So far, we haven't seen anyone leave but a few people did arrive and walked in. One was a blonde woman and the other was a tall dark man. They went in and haven't been out yet." Richard explained.

"Is there any indication that they are aware of our presence?" Enrico asked.

"Not that we know of sir. For all we know though they could be prepared." Edward stated.

"Jason this will be your time to shine. I want you to enter through the south with Jill and I and sneak on them. Your quiet so they shouldn't here you coming which is why I'm making you point man, Jill rear security." He gave him a gun and Jason took it without question.

His heart though was pounding like a jackhammer, He turned towards the building thinking of his former lying girlfriend in there. The thought only made him angry again.

"Enrico, I want you to coordinate outside with the police department. When we get them, we want to capture them on all sides." Wesker said.

"Already on it." He replied as he turned to Brad who was typing away on the computer.

"The building doesn't have any cameras so it's no go on any footage." Brad said.

"Expected." Wesker said. "Head out." He replied and lead the way towards the building. A dark stormy sky made it a perfect cover for them to sneak to the doors undetected. They reached the door which was locked. Jill crawled over and began to quickly fiddle with the lock with her tools. Only a few seconds passed when they heard the click. Jason was impressed and they leaned back to let Wesker to the door.

He made a hand count and after three he quietly opened the door. The three snuck in and the door was shut silently as to not bring any unwanted attention. The entrance was dark and quiet. Footsteps in the dust showed some people had been here recently. They looked around and ducked to the first hallway being as quiet as possible. The hall was also dark and had many doors on either side.

"There has to be a basement where there conducting all the business." Jill whispered. Plans for this building had been lost years ago from a fire in the records office so they had to play it out by ear.

"I want you to start sneaking down. Report to me if you find anything. Jill stay here and wait for him to let you follow. I am going back to the main hall and start checking another. I should be able to meet up with the others." He whispered in return. He turned around and silently crouched back turning at the entrance.

Jason looked forward and began to become nervous again. He jumped when he felt Jill's hand on his shoulder. She noticed how uneasy he looked and thought he was unprepared for this. Orders were orders though and they had to abide. Wesker saw something in him in which she didn't understand. It was up to him though if he wanted to continue.

"I'm right behind you." She whispered

She was nice to him in which he couldn't understand. Everyone else had this bit of hostility except for her. He took a deep breath and worked up the courage to go. He didn't want to let his captain down.

Jason slouched and slowly made his way down the corridor. He truly was light on his feet as he didn't make a sound. He opened his ears trying to find any sound but he didn't hear anything. After ending at a 3-way hallway he waved for Jill to follow. She arrived shortly and stood behind him. He closed his eyes and listened for sounds which he trained his ears to from his time on the streets.

Just Barely, he heard a door close and he pointed to the left. Jill looked down and nodded and they crouched low again. They walked slowly for a few minutes stopping every other minute to make sure they were safe. Jason opened a door and they found themselves looking down a flight of stairs.

"Wesker, this is Jill we found a flight of stairs leading down. Orders?" Jill whispered into her mic.

"Proceed with caution. Chris forest and I will join you shortly. Assuming path is clear where you went." Wesker said back.

"Affirmative." Jill replied.

She clicked the button and nodded to proceed. They walked slowly down the stairs until they reached a lit hallway. Jason turned his head around and saw two men standing nearby. He quickly turned back and made a two-finger hand gesture and Jill nodded. Jason crouched low and slowly snuck up behind them sticking to the wall. The two were talking and didn't hear him.

Jason stood up and smashed their heads together and they hit the floor without making a sound. Jill came over and they quickly dragged the bodies into the room next to them. They tied them up along with gags placed on their mouths. They checked their pockets and Jill found a drug delivery schedule. She beamed before placing it in her pocket.

"We knocked out two of the members, one had a delivery schedule for the next few days." Jill said into her headset.

"Excellent, we will analyze it when you return." Enrico replied.

Jason and Jill turned their heads to the door to watch Wesker, Chris and Forest enter and quickly close the door. They noticed the bodies tied up and that they haven't woken up yet. Jill gave the schedule toWesker who looked it over before giving it back. Chris and Forest stood by the door listening for anyone that passes by.

"We can use this to capture ones doing the pickup." Jill said.

"Agreed, have you found their main area yet?" Wesker asked.

"No, I assume were close since these two were standing outside the door." Jason answered.

"I saw that the hallway splits ahead. Jill, Jason and myself will take the left. Chris, you and Forest will take the right. The rest have been updated on our position and will travel around to other areas on this floor." Wesker said. He nodded and everyone went to the door. They waited a few seconds and Chris peered out into the hall. He gave the clear signal and they all grouped up at the entrance of the hallways. Both left and right were cleared and they silently went their directions.

Jason began to feel a knot in his stomach. It wasn't fear but excitement. He was beginning to enjoy himself and sneaking up on that two was thrilling. He along with the other two began their trek down to the end of the hall where they were met by some closed double doors. Jason placed his head against the door to listen. After a few seconds, he turned back.

"People inside, lots of talking. I also hear what sounds like boxes being dropped also." Jason reported. Wesker placed his hand on the door but it was locked. Jill took her cue and quickly began to lock pick the door. After a few seconds, they heard the small click and making sure they weren't heard took positions with Jason on the left, Jill on the right and Wesker center to kick the door down. They received a message from Chris and Forest that they were also on a set of doors nearby and were ready to open. Wesker sent a warning to the others that this could cause a panic and to make sure all possible entrances from outside and within were blocked.

Kenneth had arrived with the three to make use of his knowledge on the drugs. Joseph went with Edward to secure nearby entrances, subdue any guards while back up officers surrounded the area. They made sure after a few moments that they were prepared. It was now or never.

Wesker did a hand count and were prepared to open on three. Jason was excited to see what was on the other side. Would they be met by resistance? Workers sorting? He put those thoughts out of his

head as Wesker did a big slam on the door causing it to fly open the four ran in pointing guns. Another set across opened with Chris and Forest.

"EVERYONE DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW" they all yelled. Jason looked up and into the eyes of the women that ruined his life.


	7. Wrathful

**WRATHFUL**

( _ **I apologize for the long wait**_ )

Evelyn, if that was her real name. The women that ruined his life. He began to feel angry that his stomach started to hurt. His blood began to boil. He felt like he was going to cry. Flashbacks of all the things he did for her and this is where it leads him. He was shaking slightly, his gun felt heavier and he suddenly found himself lost again. His captain and comrades were yelling and he wasn't paying attention. All he could do was try to control the rage in him. To stop himself from shooting her.

Evelyn stood there in shock. Surprised and shocked was more like it. She could not believe this was happening. All these months of planning for the biggest drug deal in history. So close to the finish line and she would've been out of here with her millions. Her guards have obviously failed in their duties. Perhaps she was the one that failed.

Somewhere along the line, she must have accidently left something behind. No, perhaps customers spilled the beans on works and whereabouts. It didn't matter now. Her only plan was to get out of here alive with some of the packages. She needed an escape route. The others? It was over now. They could go to jail, but she won't.

She looked at the angry faces of Raccoon city's elite team. There was one that caught her attention. The brunette one pointing a gun at her. He looked familiar. She didn't have time to study him further as she spotted one of the hidden doors leading out. She knew that the outside would be crawling with cops. Luckily, she knew some passages that have been long forgotten in time.

" **Everyone, put your hands on your heads and lower yourself to the ground. You are all under arrest**." Wesker ordered and Jason was now focused again.

The workers looked around. It was clear that many of them were foreign and likely illegals at that. The Members began to move forward while the workers began to lower themselves as told. Evelyn began to breathe heavily, still angry that this happened. She needed to make plans to escape now.

She looked back at the young man and realization hit her. She didn't recognize him because of his longer head and facial hair. He was even more bulked up. He was a member of STARS now? She wondered if he remembered her. The way he looked at her obviously confirmed that. Perhaps a distraction would help.

"I got to hand it to you. You totally caught me off guard tonight." Evelyn said in a smooth-talking voice.

"Hello Jason, it's a pleasure to see you again. You seem to be doing very well for yourself." Evelyn said looking at him.

"I do apologize for setting you up like that. I assumed you would still be in prison." She added confirming his story to the others who looked surprised.

The rest of the room was silent now. Awkward at the same time. Jason felt himself rising until that look from Wesker kept him at bay. It was his first mission, don't screw it up.

" **ON THE FLOOR NOW**!" Yelled Chris continuing.

"Now why would I do that? I'm just going to be leaving anyway." She said without any fear in her voice. Jason could tell she was afraid and was hiding it. She was planning something.

" **GET DOWN, ON THE FLOOR OR WE WILL SHOOT**." Wesker said loudly enough for the workers to start yelling in their languages. They were very frightened and probably wanted to clear themselves.

"Building is surrounded, there is no way out." Edward said from across the room.

"When did they arrive?'" Jason thought.

"All this work for nothing." She said as she raised her hands in the air. She kept her little smile on her face as she did. Jason was even angrier now. A hand on his shoulder stopped him and he peered to see Jill looking at him with reassurance. Jason felt somewhat better, but not a lot. Suddenly, Evelyn picked something out of her pocket. It was a round, black object. She threw it at them.

"FLASH GRENADE!" Screamed Jill.

"GET TO COVER!" Screamed Forrest.

Jason felt Jill's hand on his arm and pulled him away towards the back of the room. He saw Evelyn turn and run. It was like everything was in slow motion. He could see the other members running to cover. The Workers began to cry and yell.

The grenade landed and exploded, blinding everyone. Jason closed his eyes but it wasn't enough. Everyone yelled and Jason found himself unable to hear or see. He could only hear a high pitch ringing and felt himself hitting the ground. After a few seconds, his hearing began to come back and his vision, though hazy began to clear up.

The entire room was in a panic. He was in a panic, he looked around and saw the rest of his comrades groaning and getting up. He saw Jill lying next to him. He crawled over and shook her a bit and she stirred and sat up her arm over her eyes. She shook her head to let him know she was alright. He looked back to see that Evelyn was gone.

All the workers were screaming, crying, begging to be let go. The ones closest to the blast were injured. The doors opened and several police officers arrived to assist in arrests. Wesker was barking orders and the stars began to scramble. Jason just stood there in place not moving. He could hear that all the guards around the building have been arrested and taken away. They have found stockpiles of drugs around the area also. Evelyn however had not been seen.

"Are you alright?" Wesker asked as he approached.

" **No, I'm not, what the hell am I doing here**?" Jason yelled in a panic tone. "I'm not ready for this. **What were you thinking bringing me here**?" Jason asked louder this time. Jill looked concerned and Chris walked up. Wesker didn't say anything at first. He didn't mean to shout like that. It was true, he was inexperienced to handle this type of situation. Especially to someone who never went through the proper training or protocols.

Wesker was about to say something to him when he was called away quickly. Jason just stood there, hurt and angry. Jill placed a hand on his shoulder when he flinched and stepped away. Jill just stood there feeling sorry for him. Whatever the doubts

"Just don't" he snapped and began to walk towards where Evelyn was standing before she ran off.

Jill sighed and Chris stood next to her and watched as he walked away. He didn't appreciate him snapping at her like that. He wasn't going to get worked up over it though and turned to his friend making sure she was alright. He really didn't know what to think. That women did confirm everything and yet, he still didn't trust him. Not yet anyway.

The other officers were gathering the workers who were sitting on the ground with their heads down and hands behind their backs. The wounded ones closest to the blast were being taken out. All the members were scattered around looking for Evelyn. Her whereabouts are unknown.

"The team from outside say she hasn't been seen. They are combing all the nearby streets and alleys." Edward told Wesker.

"She is out top priority. Find her, we have to assume she is hiding also." Wesker told him

Jill walked slowly toward Jason who was standing in the spot where Evelyn stood. He had a blank face, and just stared at nothing. She didn't really know why she was friendlier to him than the others were. Even after what she learned, she still didn't back off or show any hostility towards him. What she saw though was a man who was wronged and wanted to see justice brought to the person who did this to him.

"Jason." She said as she stopped next to him. He didn't say anything at first. He looked lost in thought and spoke softly after a moment.

"This was too easy." He muttered

"What?" asked Jill

"This mission, this was too easy." Jason said as he looked around.

"What are you talking about?" Jill asked puzzled.

"Didn't you notice the lack of guards in here? Or how we didn't encounter many on our way here? If this truly was one of the biggest busts in history, we should have met more resistance." Jason said.

Jill stood there in shock, with everything that happened tonight, she didn't even think about that. Jason looked around and then stopped when he noticed a crack in the wall. He bolted suddenly and pushed it open revealing a dark passage. Chris ran up and looked in

"Clearly where she made her escape." Chris said. Before anyone could do anything else. Jason ran in and disappeared into the darkness. His footsteps fading quickly.

"JASON WAIT." Yelled Chris. Wesker who saw the whole thing ran up.

"JASON." He also called. There was only silence now.

"Jill, Chris go after him. Wesker ordered.

They both nodded and ran in one by one. Wesker just stood there looking in and watched them disappear. Chris and Jill both had their guns drawn as they made their way down the old, dusty hallway.

"What was he thinking?" Jill said in a hoarse whisper.

"He wasn't." Chris commented.

It was an old part of the building that had not been used in years. The walls were all peeled and covered in cobwebs. Old doors hanging on a by a thread. The lack of windows also gave an eerie illusion from the shadows as their lights pierced over the darkness. The looked down and saw two sets of footprints leading forward.

Jason knew that the others were not far behind. Yes, he knew what he did was foolish but he didn't care. He knew she was here somewhere and he wasn't going to stop until he found her. He pointed his gun forward and found himself at the bottom of a set of stairs. He looked up and began to ascend. He could hear thunder through the walls and realized he was now back on the first floor.

The doors on this level were locked tight and another set of stairs could be seen. Before he could climb these, Jill and Chris arrived behind him. Jill let out a sigh but Chris walked up and pushed Jason into the wall.

"What is wrong with you? I can't believe you would run off like that. You could have gotten yourself killed." Chris seethed.

Jason just stood there with an angry look. He simply looked down without saying anything. Chris took a step back Jason walked a few feet away. Jill was afraid a fist fight would break. She was thankful it didn't.

"I have to find her." Jason said breaking the silence in the air.

"Jason, I understand that…" Chris started before he was interrupted.

"No, you don't understand. You don't know what is was like giving your heart to someone you thought you would be with forever. Being framed for something you didn't do. Losing everything you had because no one believed you. Jason snapped back at him.

I now Have this chance to show everyone that you are innocent." He said the last part quietly.

Jill and Chris just stood there and didn't say anything. Before they could, they heard a thump coming from above them. The three of them turned to look up. It was either a trap or she hit a dead end. They needed to try to get her. Jason looked ready to run but Chris put his arm up to keep him back.

"Wesker, it's Chris." He spoke into his handheld.

"Chris, what is your status? Did you find Jason?" Wesker asked on the other side.

"Affirmative. It also looks like Evelyn is nearby." Chris replied.

"Send Jason back, if Evelyn is near, capture her." Wesker ordered

Chris stood there for a moment looking at Jason who had a plead look on his face to continue. Jill gave a small nod and Chris spoke back to Wesker.

"Would like all assistance from Jill and Jason. Not sure what is waiting for us." Chris said There was a long pause.

"Alright, be careful. I am also sending back up." Wesker replied before the radio cut out.

"Thank you" Jason said quietly.

"Just stay behind me, and follow my orders." Chris said sternly.

He walked up to the stairs, Jason and Jill stood behind him. Chris didn't even know what was happening anymore really. This whole thing with Jason was getting out of hand in his opinion. After what happened though, it looked like he truly was innocent. Secretly, he was a little impressed with him even though he didn't go through proper training.

Still the shock of his sudden appearance in the squad didn't roll pass him so easily. He really wanted to know the true reason for Wesker having him here. The earlier explanation seemed a bit farce. Now it was time to capture this woman and put an end to this day. They climbed the steps slowly preparing for any resistance.

They reached the top when a flash of lightning lit up the hallway for a moment. A window was at the end and more lightning continued to illuminate the hall. It was like something out of a horror film. The three-crouched low and made slow steps. Jill and Jason continued to aim their guns left and right into the open doors that showed bare rooms. Chris aimed forward and they came to the end of the hall where it branched left.

Chris peered around the corner and was surprised to see her standing in front of a window at the end of the hall. He turned back and nodded to the other two. Jason heart nearly leapt from his chest but he restrained himself. Chris made the one, two, three gestures and they all jumped up and pointed their weapons at her.

" **ON THE GROUND, YOU ARE UNDER ARREST** " Chris yelled.

She just stood there with her back turned not even flinching or making any movement at all. She just continued to look out at the downpour and flashes of lighting. The thunder roared and the rain seemed to be hitting harder. Jason was shaking with fear. He was preparing for an ambush of guards or something.

There wasn't. it was just the four of them with only 50 feet between them. It was silent with only the sound of thunder to keep them company. Jason was wondering what she was doing. She wasn't doing anything at all. Now he was concerned. The she spoke up.

"No, I won't. I am going to die first before I go to prison." She said and another blast of thunder shook the building.

"I screwed up. I made the mistake of coming back here." She continued while she turned around. The three flinched but she had no weapon in her hand. They kept their weapons on her since that stunt back in the basement.

"What are you talking about?" Jason spoke up.

"A long story, when I framed you for that drug thing last year. I should've have left town for good. I didn't, I came back and everything fell apart." She said.

"She wasn't going to continue." thought Jason.

"Congratulations on your job Jason. I hope you can fix your life around for good." She added. Jason didn't understand what was happening. Did she go mad? He just wanted to end this now.

"You can tell your story back at the station. Now hands behind your head and get on the floor." Chris ordered. Jill pulled a pair of cuffs from behind her.

She stood there for another moment. She gave out a small smile before turning around and jumping through the window and disappearing in the torrent of rain leaving only the sound of thunder afterwards.


	8. All in Good Time

**All IN GOOD TIME**

Shock, that was the only expression on their faces. Jason couldn't believe what happened, Suicide? What did she do wrong? They stood there looking at the broken window. Thunder roared and Lightning flashed into dark hallway. After another moment, the three ran quickly to the window. Jason peered out into the rain. Below several officers were gathered over her. Enrico was looking up and saying something. The thunder drowned him out.

They could hear footsteps running behind and Richard and Forrest arrived. They both asked questions but Chris, Jill and Jason kept looking out the window. They couldn't speak after what they witnessed. The three eventually turned and walked to their comrades at the end of the hall. They needed to leave here anyway.

"Wesker says to meet him at the entrance." Richard stated.

The five of them walked back downstairs and back to the basement. The evidence was being collected and the workers were gone. The walked back upstairs. Chris and Jill were saying something to each other but Jason stayed silent. The finally made it to the door where Wesker and Enrico were talking. Wesker looked over with a glare at Jason.

"What happened?" Enrico asked

"She knew we were coming. She jumped rather than go to prison." Chris replied.

"She's not dead yet, though she is in critical condition." Enrico said. They looked over at the ambulance that was leaving the scene.

"She won't likely make it." Enrico added

"She said something about screwing up. Like she knew she was going to die anyway." Jason said.

"Can you be more detailed?" Asked Wesker.

"She didn't say any more than that." Jill said.

"We may never know unless one of her guards knows something." Chris added to the conversation.

"Wrap up and head back to station." Ordered Enrico. Both he and Wesker turned and walked away. Jason slowly turned and walked towards the nearest police cruiser as Chris and Jill followed behind him.

"Think it's over?" Asked Jill.

"No" replied Chris

"We did collect a lot of evidence. This may not have been the biggest bust in history, but it does put a big dent in it though." Jill said trying to make everyone feel better.

Jason got into the car and Chris drove them back to the station to start filling out reports. The car ride was mostly silent as they drove through the quiet streets. The rain was still pouring and lightning flashed over again. Jason stared out the window at the water lost in deep thought. Jill turned around in her seat about to say something but decided not to.

"She seemed out of it." Jason said.

"What?" asked Jill.

"She seemed out of it. When we went into that room. She looked surprised to see us. Then before her jump she admits that she was aware of us." Jason replied.

"Why go through all that trouble blinding us, running away, then trying to commit suicide?" Jason said with a hint of anger.

"Maybe she was on the stuff." Muttered Chris.

"We may never know, it's likely she will be in a coma until she dies. Like Enrico said, her injuries were too severe." Jill added to the conversation.

Jason sighed and looked back out as they arrived back at the station. Chris took the car to the Basement car port and the three of them walked up to the STARS office. When they arrived, Joseph, Kenneth were already there. Jill took out some papers and began to show Jason how to fill them out.

Jason could feel their eyes on him. He didn't care as he began to fill out the information. He couldn't concentrate anyway. He imagined Wesker coming in soon to berate him for running off like he did. Jill said it was likely they wouldn't be back until after they were gone anyway. Jason finished and gave it to Jill who took it for filing. Jason went to the locker room and changed and departed for the night.

He walked outside and began to walk home. He stopped and instead went to the boss stop and climbed aboard. Sitting down, he looked out the window as the bus made it's stops and goes dropping off passengers. Within twenty-five minutes he was standing outside Raccoon Hospital. The large building rose several stories and with a sigh, he walked inside. The lobby was mostly empty. As he approached the welcome desk, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"I assumed you would be here." The deep voice spoke as Jason jumped a mile. He turned around and of course was face to face with Wesker.

"I suppose I don't have to explain myself." Jason said

"No, you couldn't see her anyway, she died just a few minutes ago." Wesker said with no emotion.

Jason just stood there also with no sympathy. He should have been overjoyed, yet he still felt empty inside. The woman who ruined his life would no longer hurt others. Perhaps it was knowing something bigger than her was out there somewhere. In the city? Who knows. He simply turned around and slowly walked towards the window. The storm was letting up as it was just a light rain now. Wesker walked next to him.

"We found a list in her personal belongings of everyone who was wronged by her, including yours. A list of workers she was acquainted with. Locations of drop offs. Now all the men who were prisoned will be released soon. Hopefully we can track down her coworkers and bring them to justice." Wesker said as he looked outside.

The rain picked up a bit again and Jason stepped away to face Wesker again.

"Who was she really?" Jason asked. Wesker stood there for a moment before answering.

"Her name was Veronica Bayer, she was 24 years old. Not sure what her younger life was like. She did have a criminal history started when she was 16 years old. You can imagine what it was for. She has been seen around numerous cities playing the game she did to you." Wesker told him.

"Still, pretty impressive for someone her age." Jason admitted as Wesker let out a small chuckle.

"Now she is gone." Wesker added a moment later.

Jason listened and let out a sigh. It was a sigh of relief but knowing that she could never play those tricks again made him feel better a little. He did wonder what happened to her "mother" and the guy that was with them when he woke up in the apartment. He could always find out later.

"I um… wanted to apologize for running off earlier." Jason started.

"Hmmm. I was angry when you did that. You don't know how dangerous it is to do that. Booby traps, other guards." Wesker said.

"You could've left me behind, you know I wasn't ready for an assignment like this. Again, I never went through the proper training." Jason added.

"I could've, but I didn't want to. Jason, what you saw tonight was an example of the type of work we deal with. Drugs, terrorism, deadly scenarios in which our lives are put on the line to protect the innocent." Wesker said as he turned towards Jason.

"I don't need to be reminded about you not going through proper protocols. I was the one that got you into the force. Jill told me that she was impressed by your stealth skills earlier. Seems you are starting to prove your worth already. You have lots to learn, and you will know all in appropriate time." Wesker continued.

"Right now, you will have a clean record. Your name is cleared and you can start rebuilding your life again." Wesker said to him.

"This job is not going to be easy. I expect you to perform at your best, as time goes on you will improve. Can you do this?" Wesker asked. Jason stood there before looking up at him.

"I will, in time" He replied.

"Good, I was hoping I didn't make a mistake in choosing you." Wesker said back to him.

"Go home." Wesker turned and headed back towards intensive care.

"By the way, don't forget your physical, I need that Friday to put in your record. I set you up for an appointment for tomorrow at noon here." Wesker added before going through the door.

With everything that went on, Jason had forgotten about it. He promised himself he would and left to return home.

Wesker walked back toward Evelyn's room. He walked and closed the door behind him. She lied there, connected to a breathing machine and the heart monitor system beeped. He looked down at her comatose body before reaching over and dialed a number on the phone.

 **Next day**

Jason was just putting his shirt back on when the nurse walked in. He just had a physical done and was a bit surprised when he passed with flying colors. Living on the streets didn't seem to affect him much. Well, he only lived on the streets for a couple months. He lifted his arm and looked at the bandage after having his blood drawn. The nurse looked up.

"Ok Jason, I am going to have these results prepared so you can give them for your work file. This blood is going out to make sure you don't have any diseases. And, do you have any questions for me?" She asked.

"Umm. No, that was pretty much what I needed to know." He replied.

"Alright, just head to the front desk to sign out and I will have this ready in a couple minutes." She said to him.

Jason did as he was told, and headed out for the day. The nurse took the file to the back office. She picked up the phone and dialed a special number.

"Birkin." The voice answered

"Hello, William. It's Julie, I was calling to tell you his physical is completed and I will be heading over shortly to give you the results." She told him

"The blood samples?" Birkin asked.

"A few vials like you said." She answered back.

"Good, see you soon." He said before hanging up.

She arrived at Umbrellas main headquarters an hour later. She walked into the door and did the usual security protocols. After scanning her badge, she arrived at the elevators that would take her to her destination. She didn't like going deep beneath the city. The work they did creeped her out. Yet with connections outside, she was the few that could go down there who didn't work there normally.

She arrived in the work area, and swiped her card on the door. Birkin was sitting at his desk. Vials were around him. Papers lay scattered around as he was busy at work. So focused and never realizing when someone is walking in.

"Dr. Birkin." She announced her presence. He looked startled but stood up.

"The results?" He asked. She handed him the file and the case with blood.

"Perfect, you may go now." He said turning around and back to his desk.

She turned and walked out and the door closed shortly after. William opened the file and began to look at the results. Everything checked out fine and he placed it on the desk and took out the blood samples. He placed one vial into a machine and it began to read the DNA sequence. Chromosomes popped up and he watched as everything went into place. He heard the doors open this time and leaned back to see his wife Annette walk in. He turned around and greeted her with a smile, a tired one as usual.

"Hello William." She said leaning down on the top of his chair staring into the screen.

"Annette, what brings you here?" He asked smugly.

"Just wanted to see what you were up to." She replied.

"Work as always." He answered back. She smiled a bit and picked up a picture off the desk.

"Is this the future test subject that Wesker is obsessed about?" She asked.

"Correct." William said as he started typing on the computer in front of him. Besides working on the G-Virus, they have been working on a prototype with some elements taken from it.

This proto would not be ready till near the end of summer. Jason would be a test subject. Wesker would watch him from his position to record the changes he may have. Or death whichever comes first. Most of their test subjects were animals. Now they feel a little more confident to start using more Human experiments. She thought of poor old Lisa back at the laboratory in the forest.

"It will be interesting none the less. With the way things are going, I expect by the start of august to begin the testing." He replied as the DNA machine finished it's study.

Annette sighed "Sherry has a play tonight, I hope you didn't forget." William stopped typing.

"Of course not. I've been so busy with Wesker's request over this boy, to be honest I'm glad you reminded me." William admitted.

The machine beeped for a moment and he turned his attention back to his work. He clicked on the mouse, a few key punches and brought up the results. HE looked over the sequence before stopping and sitting back looking puzzled.

"What is it?" Annette asked.

"This DNA Sequence, I've seen it before. It's not entirely the same." He said pointing to some of the chromosomes.

"This sequence is similar to something I've seen." He said as he began to search the database. Annette stood there watching as pulled up another sequence. They ran along parallel until they stopped and a few patterns matched.

"Oh my god." Said Birkin. Stunned

"Do we reveal this to him?" Anette asked.

"I Don't know." Birkin said after a few moments of silence.


End file.
